


À la recherche des personnes perdues

by sorrel_forbes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, John Locke - Freeform, M/M, Philosophy, marcel proust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel_forbes/pseuds/sorrel_forbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "John Locke": John and Sherlock endure, affirmed by shared memories. When united, they're more themselves than when apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À la recherche des personnes perdues

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to LaDolceMia for beta services in two different languages!

**Perdu**

"I'm not the John Watson you used to know. I can't even remember what it's like to be that person."

**La Recherche**

"I'm interested in forensic concepts. Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other."

**Hiatus or Continuity?**

I believe in Sherlock Holmes. These blog posts are my memories of him, so that he may live on in each of you.

**Une Personne**

"A person is a thinking intelligent being, that has reason and reflection, and can consider itself as itself, the same thinking thing, in different times and places"

**—Johnlocke**

"I was not myself without you, John."


End file.
